Woodland
by ElenaStilinski
Summary: Aster finds herself waking up in the forest outside Mystic Falls, not remembering anything. She gets help putting the pieces back together from the local group of friends that nurse her back to health.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm dreaming of tree-leaves rattling in the wind. A sweet wind is blowing in my face and I can smell the dirt. I inhale deeply and fill my lungs with the amazing smell of forest. I can hear the birds singing and the sun is warming my skin. I never want to wake up. I can hear footsteps coming closer, cracking some branches that are laying on the ground. The footsteps stop behind my head so I open my eyes. The light is glooming around the dark figure that is standing over me. I can't tell who it is but it is the figure of a man. I blink to correct my eyes to the light but the man has disappeared. I sit up and stare around the forest, but it's just trees. I realize that I'm not dreaming and that I'm actually awake. Where am I? How did I get here? And who was that man?

I stand up and brush the leaves off my clothes and out of my long golden brown hair. I'm wearing jeans and a green singlet. This is odd because I never go out without a jacket or something that I can cover myself with if I get cold. But I realize that I'm not wearing any shoes. I start to walk the way I heard the man coming from. It is not very comfortably to walk barefoot on leaves and branches. I walk and walk, no idea where I am or where I'm going. I take comfort in the fact that I ended up in a forest. The forest is a safe place for me. If life gets too much I just walk out in the forest and listen to the nature and breath in the calm atmosphere. If I have to make hard decisions I just sit next to a tree and think about my decision. It's like the answer comes to me.

I finally see something in the distant. It looks like a building, but it's very small. As I come closer I realize it's a crypt. It's black and made of stone and the word Salvatore is written above the door. This place is really giving me goosebumps. I start walking faster to get away from the crypt. It's getting dark, great.

I see car-lights in the distant. I start to jog towards the lights, but I feel an awful pain running up my foot. I look down and see that both my feet are bleeding, but there's something stuck under my right foot. I take the object and rip it out of my foot. It was worse than I thought it would be so I scream. The scream hurt my throat because it is so dry. I haven't eaten or drunk anything all day. I can hear someone talking in the distant so i scream again, even though it hurts like hell.

«Help!»

I start to crawl towards the lights in the distant and I can see that it is a house with a car in front of it. I manage to crawl out of the forest and see the big house in front of me. There are people in front of the house. They look towards me and they start to move closer to me.

«Help me.» I whisper to myself as I feel myself drifting and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I wake up and find myself in a big room decorated with dark brown furniture. There are long red curtains hanging down to the floor, covering the windows entirely. There's a glass of juice on the bedside table and I down the entire glass in one gulp. I'm so thirsty. And hungry. I walk over to the window and drag the curtains away to see where I am. To my surprise it's light outside. I must have slept through the night. The view isn't helping me with figuring out where I am. There are just trees and forest as long as I can see. There's a knock on the door and I jump in surprise.

«Come in.» I say with a shaky voice.

The door swings open and I see a familiar face.

«Caroline?» I say in confusion. She smiles at me and hands me some clean clothes.

«What are you doing in Mystic Falls, Aster?» Caroline asks me with her sweet smile.

«Mystic Falls?!» I cry out. I haven't been in Mystic Falls since I was 9. My mother got a new job and dragged me to New York and didn't let me come back to visit my friends. All she said was that she needed a new start and didn't want me to live in a small town where I didn't have any opportunities. At the time I didn't think much about it because I was only 9.

«You don't know you're in Mystic Falls?» Caroline asks concerned.

«No, I don't remember anything» I whisper.

«Well we found you last night, coming out of the woodland. You were screaming and you were bleeding pretty bad.» Caroline replies. I look down on my feet, they've been bandaged.

«We?» I ask.

«Yes, me and the Salvatore brothers. It's their house.» she says with a smile. Salvatore, that's the name that was on that crypt.

«Anyways, you can go take a shower and get cleaned up and you can borrow my clothes. When you're done you can come downstairs to the kitchen and we can get some food in you.» she continues and turns on her feet.

It's been a long time since I've seen Caroline. But I can clearly recognize her. Her blond hair and smiling face. She's always been very cheerful, even when we were kids. But she got scary when she didn't get it her way.

Stepping out of the shower I walk over to the sink and wipe the mirror. I look horrible, but what did i expect. A whole day in a forest without any water or food would make anyone look like a ghost. Caroline's clothes fit perfectly. We are roughly the same weight and hight.

I find the kitchen and find Caroline with a very cute boy. They are all snuggled together and Caroline giggles. I can't help but smile because this is exactly how I remember Caroline. She was always on the hunt for a cute boy. She sees me and steps away from the boy.

«Hey, come sit! You must be starving.» she says and start to fix me some food and juice. She is clearly embarrassed. I walk over to one of the barstools next to the kitchen island and sit down.

«Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore» the guy says and reaches me his hand.

«I'm Aster. Nice to meet you» I reply and shake his hand. He smiles at me and I instantly like him. He has those kind eyes that just make you feel safe. Caroline sets a plate in front of me with a sandwich on it and a glass of juice.

After I have finished my meal I feel a little better and I can feel that I'm getting some color back on my face.

«Aster, what happened last night?» Caroline asked concerned.

«I honestly have no idea. I woke up in the forest with hardly any clothes. I started walking and it took me the entire day to get to civilization.» I mumble and look at my hands.

«You have no idea how you got from New York to here?» Caroline asks doubtfully.

«I don't think i was in New York.» I mumble.

«What do you mean?» Stefan asks.

«It's strange. I can't seem to remember but I know I wasn't home in New York. It's like the memory is there but I can't seem to be able to reach it.» I say and look up at them.

«Do you want me to call my mom at the station and get her to help you out?» Caroline asks and takes my hand. All I can do is nod because I can feel the tears pressing behind my eyes and I don't think I would be able to talk without starting to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

On our way to the police station I just sit and look out the window and look at the town as we pass through. Everything is familiar but the town has changed since last time I was here. All the old buildings are the same but the stores that used to be there have either moved, closed or changed name. Stefan stops the car on the parking lot in front of the station.

«Do you want me to come with you?» Caroline ask while turning to face me from the passenger seat.

«No it's fine. You've helped me enough. You too Stefan, thanks for letting me stay at your house» I reply and start to open the door to get out.

«No problem» Stefan says and I can hear his kind smile in his voice.

«It was nice to see you Caroline. Take care.» I say and step out of the car. Caroline just smiles at me and turns back around in her seat. I slam the car door shut and walk up the stairs to the station.

There are a lot of deputies walking around and some are doing paperwork. I sit down at some chairs that are tucked in a corner. The door to Sheriff Forbes' office is closed so I assume she is busy. After a couple of minutes with looks from the deputies the door to the office opens and a dark haired man walks out. He's wearing all black. Black jeans, black shoes, black t-shirt and a black leather jacket. I get this strange feeling inside me so I shiver. He looks at me as he walks in front of me. My blue eyes locked with his green.

«Aster?» a voice is saying in the distant. It sounds like I'm under water. The man smirks at me and walks out the door. I sit and stare at the door that shut behind him. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I break the trance. I look up and find Sheriff Forbes looking at me with a sweet smile.

«Aster, join me in my office will you?» she says and helps me up from the chair. We enter her office and she helps me to one of the chairs that are standing in front of her desk. She closes the door and sits down behind the desk.

«So, Caroline called and said you don't know how you got here.» she says with a calm and steady voice. I nod at her.

«What do you remember?» she continues and picks up a pen.

«I remember waking up in the forest with hardly any clothes. I walked the entire day and Caroline found me near the Salvatore house.» I say and look down at my hands.

«Okay, you don't have any idea how you got to the forest?» she continues while writing frantically.

«No.» I reply short.

«Well, is there anyone I can call? Your mother?» she asks while looking up at me.

«No. I'm 19, you don't need to call her. I haven't talked to her in two years anyway.» I state feeling my blood getting warmer. The thought of my mother is getting me angry.

«Why aren't you talking to your mother?» she asks concerned.

«It's a long story, but the story ends with her kicking me out» I mumble.

«I'm sorry about that. Is there anyone else I can contact for you?» she asks. She clearly isn't happy about this information but I don't care.

«No, I'll be fine.» I reply.

«Well, where do you live? Are you still in New York?» she asks trying to figure out what to do with me.

«Uhm, no. I've been living here and there the last year. But I can't seem to remember where I was before I woke up here.» I state while I'm trying to remember.

«Aster, are you telling me that you're homeless?» she asks concerned while putting down her pen and leans forward on her elbows. Damn, this wasn't a good idea. Of course she will try to help me out of my messed up life. I need to get out of here.

«Uhm, I need to use the bathroom.» I say and stand. She leans back in her chair and just looks at me. I turn and walk as fast as I can on my bandaged feet towards the bathroom. I close the door behind me and lock it. I need to get out of here. Thankfully there is a window, so I open it up and look outside. It's out into an alley and it's about 3 meters down. The window is tiny so this is going to be challenging. I press my body through, head first. I stop halfway and sit in the window. How am I going to do this. I try to find something to grab so i can get my feet out. I can't find anything so I try different positions whit no luck. Damn.. People do this in movies all the time.

«Breaking out from a police station? Ballsy.» says a man from behind me. I freeze but turn my head slowly to look who it is. There, in the alley, stands that dark haired man and smiles at me.

«Uhm…» is all I can get out.

«Relax. I'm not gonna turn you in» he says and walks closer towards me. I feel so stupid hanging halfway out a window.

«You're not?» I reply confused.

«No. The Sheriff has enough to take care of, so a runaway teen isn't really making the list.» he says and smirks. He walks even closer so he is underneath me.

«Want some help?» he says amused.

I put my hands on his shoulders and he grabs my waist. He drags me out of the window and I crash down. Thankfully he was holding my waist so instead of falling to the ground I crash into him. I look up embarrassed and meet his green eyes. I let go of him and step back so his hands fall from my waist.

«Thank you.» I say and tuck my hair behind my ears.

«You're very welcome, Aster.» he replies.

«How do you know my name?» I ask startled.

«I found you yesterday. Caroline told me your name» he says with a serious face.

«Who are you?» I ask quickly.

«Damon Salvatore» he says and smiles at me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Standing in front of Damon was uncomfortable. His blue eyes was so intense it felt like he could see into my soul.

«So, why are you breaking out of the police station exactly?» he asks me and smirks.

«Well, if I told you I would have to run away from you too» I answer and smirk back.

«We wouldn't want that would we?» he replies and smiles.

I shake my head and smile back at him. Am I seriously flirting with him? I really need to sort out my priorities.

«I was on my way over to the Grill, want to join me?» he continues.

«Sure» I answer and we walk over to Mystic Grill.

There are hardly anyone inside the Grill, but I can understand that. It's a wednesday and people are at work or school. Damon walks up to the bar and greets the bartender.

«Two coffees» he says and sits down at the barstools. I sit down next to him and lean onto the bar. I run my hands through my hair and sigh. I don't have any money, and I don't have any place to go. I can't go to Caroline because I just ran away from her mother.

«What's on your mind?» he says while the bartender comes with two coffees. I put my hands around the cup to feel the warmth.

«I'm kind of stranded here. I don't have any of my things. Cellphone, wallet, clothes etc.» I mumble while looking down at the coffee-cup.

«Well, when I think about your entrance last night I'm not surprised you don't have anything. The only thing you had was blood.» he says and takes a sip of coffee.

«Did I really bleed that badly?» I ask surprised.

«It was enough to stain my couch» he says amused.

«Oh» I answer embarrassed. I use the awkward silence to look around the room. I can't really remember ever being here before. It probably opened after I left town. I see the door opening and Caroline and Stefan enters.

«Shit!» I mumble and turn around so they don't see me. Damon looks over to the door and sees them.

«What?» he asks while half laughing

«They drove me to the station earlier. And then I ran away from Caroline's mother.»

«Well that's unfortunate» he says while nodding to them.

«Aster? Why aren't you at the station talking with my mom?» Caroline asks behind me. Great.. I feel terrible, even more than before.

«She ran away» Damon says with his smirk looking at me.

«I don't understand. Don't you want help going back home?» Caroline asks me.

«I'm sorry. But I don't have a home to go back to. Your mom found out that I was homeless and I couldn't handle it, so I kind of climbed out the bathroom window to get away.» I reply and take a large sip of coffee.

«Your homeless?» Caroline ask in complete shock. I just nod at her. Her face goes a little pale, but that is usually the common reaction.

«How did _you_ get involved, Damon?» Stefan asks looking seriously at his brother.

«I helped her out of the window of course.» Damon say very proudly and smile to his brother. I get the feeling that their relationship is complicated. Stefan looks at Caroline that is just standing there looking at both me and Damon. After a while of silence Caroline takes the word.

«So what are you going to do now?» she asks me. I don't know what I'm going to do. I've never been a planner, but I've never been without money or my stuff for that matter.

«I don't know, I don't have any of my things and no money either. But I'll manage, I always do» I mumble and finish my coffee.

«Well you're welcome to stay at our house as long as you need» Stefan says and smiles at me. I look back at him in shock, but he is actually genuine. I look at Caroline and Damon as well and they are also smiling at me.

«Thanks. That would be great. But just until I figure out what to do next» I reply. I don't want to be a liability.

«Of course» Stefan says with his warm smile.

«Why don't I take you the house so these two can eat in peace?» Damon says and reaches out his arm indicating that I should lock my arm with his. I laugh and do as he wants. He rushes me out so Caroline and Stefan doesn't get a chance to say anything.

We arrive at the house and Damon goes into the living-room and starts to pour himself a glass of whiskey. I look at him and raise my eyebrows.

«What? It's after 12.» he says.

«Yeah, 15 minutes after to be accurate.» I mumble while laughing at him. He reaches me the glass and I look at him puzzled.

«Want one?» he says smirking. Well I don't have anything else to do so what the hell. I take the glass and he gets really excited. He pours another glass and raises it towards me.

«Cheers» he says and takes a sip. I take a sip and let the whiskey burn down my throat.

«I need to use the bathroom» I say and take another sip.

«You can keep staying in the room you slept in last night, so just use that bathroom.» he says and walks over to a huge wall of books and starts to look after something. I take my drink with me and walk into the bathroom. I suddenly get really dizzy and I drop my glass and it shatters in pieces on the floor. I grab the sink to steady myself but my vision goes all blurry and I fall to the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I wake up by someone shaking me. I open my eyes and see Damon over me with a strange look on his face.

«Damon? What happened?» I mumble with a weak voice.

«I heard you dropped your glass and then a thump. I came up to see what happened and you were laying here» he said helping me to sit up.

«How long was I out?» I ask moving my hands up to my head. I massage my head gently because it hurts really bad.

«10 minutes.» he replies.

«I swear I'm not a lightweight. I can drink more than two sips without passing out» I say and giggle. His face loosen and he gives me a half smile.

«Seriously, I'm fine. Let's go back to the living-room.» I say and stand up. He stands up beside me and hands me his arm to support myself. I just give him a look and walk past him. I'm not a 1-year-old, I can walk on my own.

After sitting on the couch for an hour I find a notebook and a pen. I start to scribble down the things I can remember before I woke up in the woods. I think I was in Lynchburg, but I'm not totally sure. I've moved from town to town a lot the last year. I get this need to move after I've stayed at one place for too long. So a year after I left New York I've moved down to Virginia. After I pass the hour mark I give up trying to remember. The only things I've gotten down on the paper is Lynchburg, the date I last remember which is one week ago and just a bunch of doodles of leaves and trees. I toss the notebook at the floor in front of me and sigh, loudly.

«Why so grumpy?» Damon says entering the room. I don't know what he has been doing for the last two hours. He just left me sitting here like a lost puppy.

«I've been trying to remember for the last two hours and that is all I've come up with» I reply irritated and point to the notebook. He picks it up and looks at it with narrowed eyes.

«What's this date?» he says and points at the page.

«It's the last day I remember, I think.» I answer.

«It's like a week ago, how do you not remember the last week?» he asks me curious.

«That's what I would like to know as well, Damon» I reply and slide down in the couch so I'm half laying in my seat. Damon gets this «thinking-face» and just stands there in the middle of the floor for a while.

«What?» I ask him.

«I'll be right back. I have to make a phone call» he mumble and walks out the front door. I suddenly remember that I didn't get as far as to use the toilet and when I think about it I really need to pee. I walk to my room and look at the dark room. It's depressing in here, so I walk to the window and open the curtains. I make the bed and look at my work. That will do I think and walk to the bathroom. After I'm done I walk through the bedroom and open the door. I realize that something is different so I turn to look around the room. The curtains are as I left them, the windows are shut and the bed is made. Just as I left it. But something catches my eye on the bed. I walk closer and then I see what it is. On top of the white sheets lays a tree-branch with a single green leaf growing out of it. I look around to see if there is anyone in the room, but it's just me. I sit down on the bed and look closer at the tree-branch. It looks like it's from an old tree and I take my hand and stroke the branch. It's like getting electrocuted and I get a picture of an old tree in my head. It's crooked and have a lot of branches growing out of it. I gasp and move my hand from the branch.

«What are you doing?» Damon says from the door. I turn to look at him and he is giving me a strange look.

«Uhm…» I say and turn my head back around to look at the branch. To my surprise it's gone. I gasp again and I can hear Damon is walking closer to me. I stand up and turn to face him. He is still looking at me like I'm crazy, but perhaps I am, this is not making any sense. I smile at him and regain my composure.

«It was just a big bug.» I say and walk out the door. He follows me to the living-room without saying anything.

«So I called a friend of mine to help you with your.. memory loss» he finally says and sits down on the couch facing the couch I'm sitting on.

«Really? How is this friend going to do that?» I reply.

«Well, she is going to do some voodoo and voila! You will get your memories back» he says with a smirk and takes a sip from a new glass of whiskey.

«Voodoo? You don't strike me as an alternative guy» I reply with a chuckle.

«oh yeah, I love strange mystical things. Voodoo, magic, supernatural creatures» he says with a smirk.

«Like zombies?» I reply without hiding the disbelief in my voice.

«Of course not! That is just stupid, they're all tangled up in toilet-paper, they won't be able to walk.» he says seriously. I just laugh at him.

«I'm thinking about witches, werewolves etc» he says and stares at me while he takes a sip from his glass.

«You forgot about vampires that sparkle in the sunshine» I reply dramatically.

«I'm not referring to that horrible book about that whipped vampire that turns into a disco-ball in the sunshine» he says bored. «you really need to broaden your reading-horizons» he continues.

«Well maybe you can borrow me a book since I'm stuck here» I answer him. He sits and look at me for a minute and then he walks over to the wall of books and takes out a couple of books and throws them at me.

«Here» he says and sits back down and takes another sip from his glass. How many glasses have he had? I start browsing through one of the books and find something about witches.

«So you believe that this friend of yours is a witch?» I ask amused. He just looks at me with his beautifully green eyes and it's making me a little anxious. Instead of answering me he stands up and walks over to the front door. He opens it and theres a girl standing outside the door.

«Bon-Bon!» he says and smiles. The girl comes in and walks until she sees me in the couch. She turns to look at Damon and he rolls his eyes.

«Bonnie, this is Aster, the girl that can't remember squat from the last week. Aster, this is Bonnie.» he says quickly and clearly bored. I stand and we say hello to each other. Damon throws himself onto the couch and sighs.

«Shall we get started?» Bonnie asks me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bonnie got a bunch of candles out of her bag and started placing them around on the floor. She told me to sit down in the middle of all the candles. She sat down opposite me and closed her eyes.

«Aren't you going to light the candles?» I ask and look at her confused. As I say it she smiles and all the candles burst into flame. I look around gaping and see Damon's amused face on the couch. This is amazing! I mean I should probably be frightened but I'm not. I'm just fascinated. Bonnie looks up at me and smiles.

«Give me your hands» she says and I reach out my hands. She takes my them and gets a strange look on her face. She lets go and look me deep in the eyes.

«What's wrong?» I ask her.

«Nothing» she says and takes my hands again. She closes her eyes and start mumbling something in a language I don't understand. The candle-flames expand and get really tall. I can feel wind blowing in my hair and I can smell dirt. Suddenly it feels like I'm floating up above the ground but I can see that I'm sitting on the floor. I close my eyes to imagine that I am actually floating. I float and float and it feels like I'm many meters above ground. Then everything goes silent. I can't hear Bonnie's mumbling and I can't hear the candles burning. Then I see a path of branches leading to a big tree. I look closer at the tree and recognize it as the same tree I saw when I touched the branch on my bed. Then there's someone coming from behind the tree and stops on the side of it. It's a woman with a long green dress that looks absolutely gorgeous on her. She has long black hair that reaches down to her hips. She looks directly at me and smiles. She reaches out her hand and gestures with her finger that I should come closer. But i can't seem to move. Then suddenly it feels like I'm falling and everything goes black. I open my eyes to see Bonnie in front of me, still holding my hands, but there's blood coming out of her nose. Damon is yelling at her to stop but she isn't hearing him. So I let go of her hands quickly. Bonnie opens her eyes and gasp for air. Damon throws a cloth to each of us.

«Wash up, your bleeding.» he says nonchalant. I wasn't aware that I was bleeding from my nose too. We both clean ourselves and I stand and walk over to the couch to sit there instead. My feet are numb from sitting on the floor.

«So?» Damon asks impatient.

«There was something strange. I couldn't heal her memories. It was like I wasn't allowed to.» Bonnie says confused.

«What the hell does that mean?» Damon replies sitting up in the couch.

«I don't know. I've never experienced that before. Not with anyone» she says and looks at Damon with a face that looks like they are communicating telepathically. Damon gets his «thinking-face» again.

«What's the significant of a branch?» Bonnie asks me. This takes me off guard. How would she know about that?

«It's nothing. I see branches and trees sometimes in my dreams.» I mumble. Damon takes up the notebook I was using earlier. He turns the page to show me and Bonnie.

«Then what's this about?» he says and Bonnie and me look at the page. I had drawn trees and leaves on the page. I had completely forgotten about that. I don't answer him I just stare at the page.

«Did you see anything or experience something in the session?» Bonnie asks and looks at me seriously. I decide not to tell them about the woman. They will probably think I'm crazier than I already am.

«It felt like I was floating above ground so I closed my eyes and for a moment I couldn't hear anything. It was just silent.» I reply.

«You probably went out of your body for a moment. Did you see anything at all?» she continues with a grave look.

«I saw a path made of branches leading up to a tree» I say not wanting to explain further. I can see Bonnie thinking hard.

«Then that's an indication that you need to follow a path that will lead you to something. That something is probably the thing that will give you your memories back.» she says. I immediately think about the woman. Bonnie stands up and looks at Damon.

«Damon, I need to talk to you for a minute.» she says and walks out of the room, not bothering to wait for an answer. Damon sighs and follows her. I can hear them talking in the distant but I can't hear what they are saying. The only thing I can hear is Damon saying «What?!». After a couple of minutes of talking, they come back and Bonnie starts to pick up her candles.

«You're leaving?» I say and sound like a little kid that don't want her playmate to go home. She smiles at me and nod. Damon sits down beside me.

«Why? Aren't I enough to please you?» he says with a smirk. I roll my eyes to him. Bonnie grabs her bag and start to walk to the front-door.

«Bye Bon-Bon» Damon yells after her and she just raises an arm and waves and walks out the door.

«So what are your thoughts on witches now?» Damon asks with a smug look.

«Okay, I get it. Withes exists.» I say with a theatrical tone.

«Well, if witches truly exists, aren't you curious on what other creatures might exist?» he says sounding more serious.

«Yes, I get it. You want to turn me into a believer. I will read the books you gave me.» I answer.

«Good. Let me go make you something to drink» he says and walks out to the kitchen. After a while he comes back with tea. So not what I expected. I was imagining a glass of vodka or something. He hands me the glass and sits back down on the couch. I blow on the tea and take a sip. I don't recognize the type of tea so I frown.

«You don't like it?» he says and sits up in the couch.

«No it's not that. I trying to figure out what this flavor is. What kind of herbs did you use?» I ask him and take another sip. He sits back on the couch relaxing more.

«Oh it's an old recipe. It's an herb called vervain.» he says and smiles.

«Haven't heard of it» I say. Damon doesn't get the chance to answer because we get interrupted by the door opening and Stefan and Caroline enters. They greet us and sit down on the couch opposite us.

«Why is there a bloody cloth there?» Stefan asks and gestures the location of the cloth with a nod.

«Bonnie visited» Damon says and smirks. They both frown and look from Damon to me and back.

«Why was Bonnie here?» Caroline asks.

«She was trying to help me get my memories back» I reply and take another sip of tea.

«Well, did you?» Caroline asks curious. I shake my head making my hair fall on the sides of my head, almost hiding my entire face.

«She wasn't _allowed_ » Damon continues dramatically. Caroline and Stefan looks confused and are about to speak but Damon cuts them off.

«I'll fill you in later» he says dropping the topic. I shift in my seat and spill some of my tea. Damon flinches away.

«Careful with that» he says.

«I'm so sorry!» I reply and put the cup on the table beside the couch. I hurry out to the kitchen and get some paper and I can hear Caroline from the living-room.

«You gave her vervain? What's wrong with you?»

Damon don't answer and when I come back they go silent. I start cleaning the spilled tea.

«I think I'm gonna go to sleep. I'm clearly not doing anything good here» I say and gesture at the stained couch. I start to walk towards my bedroom and can hear they are having a heated argument. I shut the door and sigh. I take off my clothes and slide under the sheets. I fall asleep almost instantly and it feels like I'm never going to wake up again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I open my eyes and look directly up at the blue sky. I turn my head and see that I'm in a forest. Again. I sigh and sit up. I'm wearing a t-shirt, nothing else. Where have I gotten this from?

«Good morning» a voice says behind me. I turn around quickly to see who it is. It's Damon, sitting on an old tree stump. To my surprise he is not wearing a shirt underneath his jacket.

«Damon? What's going on? Where are we?» I mumble out confused.

«We're in the middle of a forest. You wandered out of the house in the middle of the night, only in your underwear, and you didn't seem to hear me. It was like you were sleep-walking, so I thought it would be a good idea to follow you.» he says smirking. I blush at the thought of me wandering around only in my underwear. I look down at the t-shirt and look back at Damon.

«Is this yours?» I ask stupidly.

«Yeah, even though I liked the view I thought you might get cold. And it felt a little creepy» he says with a chuckle. I blush again and start to scramble to my feet.

«How long have we been here?» I ask him.

«I would guess a couple of hours. You were wandering around here in circles mumbling something and it looked like you were hugging the trees. It's just the last hour or so you were laying on the ground.» he replies and stand up. The jacket opens more as he stands and I can see more of his chest. He catches me looking at him and he smirks at me. I immediately look at something else and I blush, again.

«What was I mumbling?» I ask and start to walk towards him.

«Something about flowers and something else I couldn't understand» he says bored. I flinch as I step on a rock. My feet are not bandaged anymore, but they are sore. Damon races over to take my arm and support me.

«We need to get back» he says as he holds my arm. We start to walk and it's really painful. I try to hide it from him but he sees it. He bends down and lifts me so he is carrying me.

«Thanks» I say almost like a whisper. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes. I keep thinking about what Caroline said last night when I was in the kitchen.

«What did Caroline mean last night about you giving me vervain-tea?» I ask and look up at him. He looks at me quickly.

«You heard that?» he replies.

«Mhm. Is it like a really expensive tea or something?» I ask. He smiles, clearly finding my question amusing.

«No. But it is rare.» he replies short. I sigh at the fact that he's not going to give me an answer.

«Read the books I gave you. Many of your questions will probably be answered in them.» he continues with a serious tone. I don't answer him and we walk in silence some more. After a while I start to think about that it might get exhausting for Damon to carry me.

«Are you tired? I can try to walk.» I say and prepare to be let go.

«No, I'm not tired.» he says and smirks at me. He probably don't want to show weakness in his tough attitude.

«Why do you always do that?» I ask him.

«Do what?» he reply looking at me confused.

«Act all macho and tough. I can see that you do have some emotions behind the facade.» I answer confident in my investigation of him.

«Don't do that.» he replies with a tone that sounds a little angry.

«Do what?» I answer. Now I'm the one that's confused.

«Try to get under my skin.» he replies short and keeps looking straight ahead.

«Why? Are you afraid of what I might find out?» I answer him. This conversation is getting a little heated. But I don't care, he needs to hear it.

«Yes Aster! Because I know what you are going to find and you should indeed be afraid.» he says and glances over at me for a second.

«Don't act like this is to not hurt me! This is so that _you_ don't get hurt!» I yell.

«You're on dangerous ground Aster.» he warns me and gives me a scary look. I sigh and give up. He is clearly emotionally scarred and I don't want to rip up an old wound. But it makes sense that he acts like this to hide his true feelings. That he actually is hurt and afraid of letting anyone get close to him. I bet he's not even close with his brother. I go from feeling angry at him to feel sorry for him. He catches me looking at him like he is a wounded puppy and he gets angry at first but then he just rolls his eyes at me. I reach my arms up and hug him, clearly surprising him.

«I'm sorry.» I whisper in his ear.

«For what?» he asks and pulls his face away to look at me.

«For everything» I reply with a weak voice. I witness the confusion disappear from his blue eyes and I see a sad Damon. But then it changes to gratitude and he smiles a weak smile at me that doesn't reach his eyes. I fight the urge to cup his face with my hand. He looks away and clears his throat and starts to walk again.

«We're here» he says and the house emerge in front of us. He sets me down in the drive-way and I look up at him. My hair is all over the place and he takes his hands and try to sort it out. He looks me in the eyes and cup my face with both his hands.

«Screw it» he says and kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All I can think is «oh my god, oh my god» while Damon is kissing me. My heart is pounding like a drum. He takes his lips away from mine and lean on my forehead with his. He is still cupping my face with his hands. He is about to say something but get interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Damon raises his head and looks towards the house. I struggle to move because he is holding my head, but he lets go so I can turn my head as well. It's Caroline, standing with her arms crossed and looking at us with an amused smile and another emotion. Concern maybe?

«Where have you been?» she says looking confused at us and at what we are wearing. I immediately blush and get very aware over the fact that I'm only wearing Damon's t-shirt.

«I've been on a rescue mission to take care of this one» Damon says and smirks to Caroline. Caroline is first confused by this statement but then she gets it.

«It happened again?» she asks me.

«Yep, but I remember this time. I just woke up in the forest.» I reply and start to walk towards Caroline and the house. Damon follows and we go inside. We walk directly into the kitchen to get something to eat. i don't care that I'm halfway naked, I'm starving.

After a silent breakfast I announce that I'm going to take a shower and a nap because I'm exhausted. It feels like when you have had a nightmare and when you wake up it feels like you haven't slept at all. When I enter my room I look over at the bed, no branch. I'm halfway sad and halfway relieved. I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower. While I'm waiting for the shower to get warm I walk out to the bedroom and start to look in the books Damon gave me. I read quickly through the entry about witches. It sounds a lot like Bonnie. I continue and find something about vampires. Some of this stuff I already know. They're super strong and super fast. They feed on blood, human or animal, and they can't go in the sunshine. But there is something about a daylight ring which I find fascinating. It continues on about vampires being predators that get what they want by using mind-control. The book also says that if you want to stay clear of any mind-controlling from vampires there is an herb that is lethal to vampires, and it will make the mind-control impossible if you are either holding it or have it in your system. The herb vervain… I freeze. The tea I drank! That's why Caroline was asking Damon why he gave it to me. I leave the book and enter the shower.

While I wash my hair free from dirt and leaves I think about the vervain incident. «an herb that is lethal to vampires» I think. Why would he give me that? He is obsessed with the supernatural so maybe he thought that I was a vampire? So he gave me the tea to see if I would react to it. What a douche. What if I actually was a vampire? He would have poisoned me!

I finish my shower and cover myself with a towel. I walk out to the bedroom and almost trip on the water dripping to the floor. But a hand grips my arm and keeps me on my feet. It's Damon.

«I thought I would join you but it seems I'm too late» he says and smirks. He is so charming with that smirk that I almost forget that I'm angry with him. I release my arm from his grip and step back.

«What?» he says confused when he sees me backing away from him.

«The vervain» is all I can say and look at the books on my bed. He follows my look and sees the open books on the bed.

«You gave me vampire-poison to check if I'm a vampire?» I continue with contempt in my voice. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

«What if I actually were a vampire?! You could have poisoned me!»

«Why do you care? You don't believe in that stuff» he says with a chuckle.

«It's not that. It's a principle.» I reply sounding like a stubborn child. He walks closer and I want to take a step back but I'm in front of a table so I'm stuck.

«Yes, I gave you vervain. Arrest me.» he says and takes another step towards me. I just stare at him with my angry eyes. He sighs.

«It's not like you took any damage from it. And I had my reasons.» he says trying to make it better.

«Well what if I _had_ taken damage form it? What would you have done then?» I reply.

«I would have locked you up in my basement and asked you what you are doing here, of course.» he says with a smile.

«You would lock up a vampire in your basement? Aren't you afraid it would hurt you?» I ask confused. He just chuckles at me. His macho side, how could I forget. He comes even closer and he is standing so close to me I can feel his breath on my skin. He takes his hand up and start to play with my hair.

«Look on the bright side. If you run in to some vampires, they can't compel you» he whisper in my ear. He starts kissing my neck and is being very cute. I sigh and push him away.

«I need to take a nap, I'm exhausted.» I say and stare at him with a look that is screaming «I'm sorry». He sighs a dramatic sigh and raises his arms in defeat. I just smile at him and follow him to the door.

«Until next time madame» he says and takes my hand and kisses it. I close the door after him and walk over to the bed. I pick up a book and lay down on the bed and start to read.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After reading for an hour and sleeping for two hours I wake up by the sound of something breaking. Like something getting torn or maybe like the sound of wood getting separated. I sit up in the bed and rub my eyes. I still feel tired but I feel a little better now. My hair is a mess, it has dried while I was sleeping so it stands out everywhere. I walk over to the mirror in the bathroom and I sigh at the look of my reflection. It looks like I have been outside in a tornado.

After getting my hair to calm down a little I walk out to the bed and start to collect all the books that are spread out on the bed. I take the ones that I have finished reading and head to find Damon and the others. I walk to the living-room but there is no one there, so I walk to the kitchen. Still no one. I follow a corridor and enter the door at the end. Inside is a library with shelves on shelves with books. I look around gaping and jump at the sound of someone speaking.

«When you have a long family heritage you inherit a lot of books» the voice says and I scan the room for a person. Then I see a head on the couch that is facing the huge fireplace in the middle of the room.

«Damon?» I ask unsure if it is him. He doesn't answer but raises his glass. I walk towards him and sit down in one of the chairs that are standing on both sides of the couch. I hand him the books and he stares at me.

«You finished these?» he asks and takes the books to see which ones it is.

«Yes, they were interesting. I can see the fascination.» I reply and lean back in the chair.

«You do? What did you find interesting?» he says and smirks at me. He puts down the books and looks at me curiously.

«The daylight-ring theory. It's out of the ordinary at least.» I say and smile at him.

«I would have thought you found the compulsion interesting. Considering your freak-out about the vervain» he answers seriously and takes a sip of his drink. Bourbon perhaps?

«Yes, it was also intriguing.» I say and smirk at him in defeat. He smiles back at me and taps his fingers on his glass. It's making a clinking noise so I look down. I notice his big ring and I can't help but frown because I haven't noticed it before.

«What now?» Damon says.

«That's an interesting ring you have there.» I say still looking at it.

«The Salvatore family ring» he says and raises his hand to look at it.

«I haven't noticed you wearing it until now, and it's hard to miss to be honest.» I say and look at him with a smile. I try not to laugh because it is indeed a huge ring. I would call that a piece of furniture.

«Are you being mean to me?» he replies playfully.

«Of course not! I wouldn't dare» I reply over-dramatic. I lean closer to him and take his hand to look closer at the ring. It has a blue background and some kind of Coat of Arms in silver. I notice it has a D engraved in the middle. I can feel his eyes on me which makes me nervous. I sense my fingers start to tremble and I accidentally push the ring off his finger and down on the floor. If that wasn't enough it fell under the couch as well.

«I'm so sorry, it was an accident!» I scream embarrassed and drop to the floor to look for the ring. I look under the couch but it is so dark that I can't see anything.

«Can you open the curtains or something? I can't see anything» I say under the couch. There are no answer so I take my head out and look for Damon. He is standing by the fireplace behind me and I give him a look that says «did you hear me?». He sighs and walks over to the window. I duck down again and he opens the curtains and I can finally see something. The ring is of course as far away as possible and I have to stretch my arm to the point that it feels like it's going to tear off. I finally reach it and sit up and raise my arm with the ring to the sky.

«Found it!» I scream victorious. I look over to the window and Damon is standing on the side of the window in the corner looking at me with a look I can't understand. I stand up and smile at him and reach my arm out so he can come get his ring. He just stands there.

«Lurking in the shadows I see» I say and walk towards him. He gives me a weak smile and maintains his position in the corner.

«Why are you being weird?» I ask him. He just shrugs and takes an awkward sip from his glass.

«Oh I see. I tell you I find the whole daylight-ring idea fascinating and then you are mocking me with this whole «I can't step out of the shadows» performance» I say and take a few steps away from him.

«Aster..» he starts but I cut him off.

«You are seriously strange. First you try to get me to believe in all this supernatural stuff and then you mock me when I start to do what you wanted.» I continue angry.

«Aster! Can you please close the curtains?» he asks with a tense voice.

«No!» I reply stubborn. He is seriously pissing me off.

«I'm not making fun of you!» he says and I can see he is getting angry. He is not allowed to get angry!

«Then why can't you close the curtains and come here and get your ring?» I reply and try to calm down a bit. Damon sighs.

«You really want to know?» he says and looks at me with a bored look. I nod as a response. He sighs, again, and finishes his drink. He straightens up and it looks like he is manning up. I just frown at him because I have no idea where he is going with this. He reaches out his arm and his hand reaches the sunlight. I gape at the sight of his hand getting red and there is coming smoke from his hand. It is a burning sound and Damon is clearly in pain.

«Stop!» I yell at him and he retrieves his arm and protects it with his other arm. He looks at me with a look that says «told you» and all I can do is stare back at him in disbelief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'm frozen and I don't know what to say. Damon is still standing in the corner, away from the sunlight.

«Could you close the curtains now?» Damon says nonchalant. After a few seconds I manage to move my feet towards the window. I close the curtains and turn to face Damon that is visibly more relaxed now that the curtains are closed. I stare at him for a moment before I reach out my hand to offer him his ring. He looks at it and then at my face. He reaches out his hand and takes the ring and places it back on his finger. That's when I notice that his burns are gone. I gasp as I see it and I reach out my hands to grab his arm to look at the injuries that are no longer there.

«The burns.. They're gone» I say while looking at his hand.

«I heal quickly.» he says and steps out from the corner and walks away from me. I turn around to see that he is walking to the table behind the couch and is pouring himself another glass of bourbon.

«It helps the hunger» he says as he sees me staring at him.

«Hunger?» I whisper as a response. He just gives me a look that makes me feel stupid. Of course, his hunger for blood. He's a vampire, they drink blood. He drinks blood. Does that mean that he want to drink my blood? The thought is unsettling and I shift.

«Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you» he says like he just read my mind. Can he read my mind though? I decide to test the theory. «Damon, can you hear this?» I say over and over in my mind as I stare at him intently. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me. Probably expecting me to ask more questions.

«Sorry, I was just.. Never mind.» I mumble and walk over to the couch and sit down. Damon finishes his drink and comes to sit down next to me. He clearly made me a drink too because he hands me a glass. I smile at him as a thanks and I shift in my seat.

«You're very calm to just have found out that you're in a house alone with a vampire» he says and takes a sip from his drink.

«Well, what can I do? If I run, you're gonna outrun me. If I fight, you're gonna kick my ass.» I say humorous. He chuckles.

«Besides, I'm full of vervain remember?» I say and smirk at him. I take a sip from the glass and bourbon fills my mouth.

«Now that we cleared the air about that, let's get down to business shall we?» he says and lays his arm across the back-pillows of the couch.

«What business is that exactly?» I ask curious.

«Well you remember Bonnie right?» he replies.

«Yeah?» I answer. Where is he going with this?

«The thing is that when she touched you, she kind of sensed that you were supernatural.» he continues in a calm voice. Like this is a sentence as common as «do you want bacon with your eggs?».

«What? Supernatural? No..» I ramble in disbelief. I stare at him, waiting for him to say that he was kidding, but he doesn't. He just stares at me with a serious face.

«That was why I gave you vervain. To see if you reacted to it, but you didn't.» he says.

«Does Caroline know about you?» I ask, remembering her reaction to Damon giving me vervain.

«Caroline _is_ a vampire» he answers and chuckles.

«Stefan too» he continues.

«What? Caroline is a vampire?» I ask and kind of whisper the word vampire. Damon shrugs and takes another sip from his drink.

«How does someone become a vampire? Exactly?» I ask, afraid of the answer.

«It's a big mess to be honest. You have to die with vampire-blood in your system and then you have to feed to finish the transition.» Damon replies bored.

«What happens if you don't feed?» I ask half knowing the answer already.

«You die.» he answers looking right into my eyes. I inhale sharply.

«Do you mind me asking when you turned?» I ask with a weak voice. Do i really want to know this? He sighs and looks at me carefully.

«In 1864.» he answers short. I gasp and look away. 1864?! How old does that make him? I knew he was older but I didn't expect him to be older by one and a half century.

«Your brother. He turned with you?» I ask, still not looking at him.

«We both died with vampire-blood in us and we were planning not to feed. But Stefan fed and he didn't want to be alone, so I turned as well.» he replies. I can hear that he doesn't like to talk about this but I can't help it. It's not wrong of me to be curious.

«So you turned for your brother? So he wouldn't have to be alone?» I ask as I turn around to look at him. He looks at me with a vulnerable look. He nods as a response. I sigh and feel bad for him. I slide closer to him on the couch and he looks at me surprised. I grab his hand and hold it in mine. He looks down at our hands and back up at me. I smile at him and squeeze his hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After a couple of hours talking with Damon about the whole aspect of vampirism, Stefan comes home. He joins us in the library and makes himself a drink. Damon fills him in on his big reveal and the fact that I'm something supernatural. Which is something I find ridiculous. Apparently Stefan and Caroline already knew I wasn't human because Damon had told them already. I glare at Damon.

«So everyone knew this except from me?» I ask exasperated. I feel stupid being the only one who didn't know that I was something supernatural. The boys just nod, probably aware that I am annoyed over the fact that everyone knew something about me that I didn't know myself.

«What's the next step? We need to find out what she is.» Stefan asks Damon. It's like I'm a kid in an adult dinner-party, getting overlooked by all the guests.

«I say we call Bon-Bon» Damon answers, pleased with himself.

«But you said she didn't know what I was. Just that I was something supernatural. And to be honest, she didn't get a lot of information from me the last time she tried.» I state, trying to get noticed in the conversation. Damon looks at me puzzled, like he is surprised that I was in the room.

«Don't be so pessimistic Aster. People will start to believe you don't want their help.» Damon replies dramatically and gives me his smirk.

«Well, what if I don't want to find out what I am. What if I'm something creepy that feeds off children's horror or something» I say and slide down in the couch.

«I wouldn't worry. You've gone this far without noticing something.» Stefan answers reassuring. I guess he has a point. If I were something terrible I would have noticed that I was doing some questioning stuff. Damon stands and walks out the door. I look at Stefan confused, he just gives me a smile.

«He's calling Bonnie» he says. I think he finds this amusing.

«You can hear him? Like he is standing in the room with you?» I ask. I wonder how it is to have such a great hearing. He nods and is still smiling at me. They are probably tired of getting asked these questions, so I try to make small-talk about something else.

«So, you and Caroline?» I say and feel like a mother that is trying to figure out if her kid is dating. I can see Stefan blushing and that gives me a victorious feeling inside.

«Yeah, Caroline is great.» he responds with a chuckle, still blushing. I smile at him, feeling a little stupid to be honest. I never know what to say in situations like these. Congratulations? Thankfully Damon comes back into the room so I don't have to respond.

«Bonnie is on her way» he says and puts his phone in his jeans-pocket. I suddenly feel anxious, not that I have to meet Bonnie, but what we might find out. Damon sits back down on the couch beside me and notices that I'm nervous.

«It's nothing to be nervous about.» he says and gives me a genuine smile.

«Yeah, we're here to help you. No matter what happens» Stefan continues. I smile a weak smile at them both.

«Caroline is also coming.» Stefan adds. It will help having Caroline here. I know her and Damon told me that she haven't been a vampire that long, so she might understand what I'm going through better.

«I think I need some air.» I say and stand. Damon stands as well but I indicate that he should sit back down. I just want some air and some time alone to think. I find my way to the front door and open it. Fresh air slaps me in the face and I inhale deeply. It smells of wood and a hint of flower. I step outside and start to walk down the drive-way. I flush at the thought of me and Damon here this morning, kissing. I guess thinking about me liking Damon is better than thinking about all the supernatural things I possibly can be. I sigh and turn to look at the house. It is really big, I've never noticed how big the house actually is before. I see some flowers growing on the right side of the house and I decide to walk there and smell them. I stop in front of the little patch of blue flowers and pick some up. I inhale the sweet smell that reminds me of summer and close my eyes, imagining being normal.

I notice that the wind is getting a bit crazy and my hair is blowing all over. It doesn't seem like it is coming from one direction, but it's coming from all over. It feels like I'm standing in a tornado. I open my eyes and everything looks normal. It is just around me that there is wind. The trees that are a couple of meters away from me is standing untouched from the wind. I look down at the grass and it is just windy in a small circle around me. I turn around to look around me, turning around in circles. I try to step out of the windy circle but it just follows me. What on earth is going on? I start to freak out and try to run away from the windy circle. I'm running around like crazy and I suddenly hear voices. I stop in my tracks, trying to figure out what the voices are saying. _Aster_. They are saying my name. I look around to see who it is but there is no one out here but me. I don't recognize the voices, but it is women speaking.

I get this feeling that someone is looking at me so I turn around. To my surprise there is a woman standing a couple of meters away from. She has long black hair and is wearing a long green dress. It's the same woman I saw in the session with Bonnie. I gasp and take a step back.

«Aster. Don't be afraid.» the woman says and smiles at me. Her voice is almost like a whisper. Smooth and reassuring.

«How do you know my name? Who are you?» I ask. The woman smiles at me, making her more beautiful than she already is.

«My name is Marlene. I know you're name because we're family.» the woman says calmly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Family?! What on earth is she talking about. I clasp the flowers in my hand so hard, I can feel my nails digging into my skin.

«You can't be my family. My mother is the only family I have.» I say, thinking about my mother. I should say that she is the only family I _had_. Marlene smiles at me.

«We chose your «mother» to take care of you. We didn't expect her to move away to New York but we believe in free will so we let her.» Marlene explains and is not making any sense to me.

«We? Free will? Are you a cult or something?» I ramble confused. Marlene continues her calm smile.

«We are not a cult Aster. We are 30 people that live together in a place no one else can see, expect family. You.» she continues and takes a step towards me.

«Sounds like a cult to me.» I reply suspicious.

«You belong her, in Mystic Falls. When your mother moved you away all those years ago, didn't you feel the need to get away from New York? Away from your mother?» Marlene asks. She is right, I did feel those things. That is the reason I don't speak to my mother.

«And when you were traveling alone, you couldn't stay in one place for that long. Because you didn't feel at home there. You were traveling down towards Mystic Falls without even noticing it.» she continues. It all makes sense but I don't believe it either.

«Do you feel the need to keep moving and leaving this town?» Marlene asks me.

«No.» I reply reluctantly and confused. In the distance I can hear sounds. But I'm not sure if it is sounds or just the wind blowing around me that are playing tricks.

«You need to embrace who you are Aster. Come find your family. You know the way, we have shown you» Marlene says and smiles comforting at me.

«No, I don't know the way!» I scream at her. She is starting to disappear, like she is going transparent. I catch a movement at the corner of the house and it is Damon and Stefan. They are coming towards me, slowly. I look over towards Marlene, but she is gone. I let out air, it's like I haven't been able to breath when I was talking to Marlene. I feel my knees go weak and I let go of the destroyed flowers in my hand. As I let them go, the tornado around me disappears. I look at my hand, it is bloody and there are petals sticking to the blood. Suddenly Damon is standing in front of me and is grabbing my shoulders with his hands.

«What is going on? What was that wind around you?» he asks concerned.

«I…I don't know» I mutter back, still looking at my bloody hand. Stefan comes and stands a couple of meters away from us.

«We heard you talk, but there was a weird sound covering the words you were saying. Probably that wind around you» Stefan says. Damon takes his arm around my waist and starts to guide me towards the house.

«Did you.. see anyone?» I ask them. They look at me confused.

«No. Did you?» Damon asks me. I don't answer him. We just walk in silence to the house and when we reach the front door, Bonnie is standing there.

«Whats going on?» she asks when she sees Damon practically dragging me. She also sees my bloody hand.

«She's disturbed, you need to do something, quick.» Damon states to Bonnie, like I'm a kid that just crushed a vase or something. They hurry me inside and Stefan finds something to bandage my hand with.

«What exactly happened? I'm getting a weird vibe here» Bonnie says and looks around, expecting to find what is giving her the strange feeling.

«Well, little supernatural-girl here went outside and we heard her talking, but there was a strange sound covering her words. So we went out to see what was going on, and she was standing with a freaking tornado around her, clearly talking to someone.» Damon explains Bonnie.

«A tornado?» Bonnie asks and looks from Damon to me. We get interrupted by Stefan entering the room with bandages. When Stefan finishes with the bandages, Caroline comes through the front door. She stops and looks at us confused. Me bandaged, Damon pouring himself a strong drink, Stefan with blood on his hands and Bonnie reading frantically in a spell book.

«What happened?» Caroline asks with a sigh. Stefan explains everything to Caroline that is proceeding with a lot of questions directed at me and Bonnie.

«If you are done with the 20 questions, shall we get down to business?» Damon asks Caroline with a sigh, clearly bored. I haven't said anything since we got inside. All I can think about is that woman, Marlene, and what she said. I should find them? My family. I don't even know how to find them!

«Okay, I got it! I found a spell that will help us find out what Aster is» Bonnie says and comes to the couch where I'm seated. She sits down beside me and smiles at me. She reaches out her hand and I take it. She starts to mumble something and suddenly I feel a shock going up my arm. Bonnie opens her eyes and looks me in the eye.

«Who is Marlene?» she asks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Everyone is staring at me, waiting for an answer. I just stare at Bonnie in shock. How could she know Marlene's name?

«Uhm..What?» Is all I can get out.

«There are voices in my head whispering the name Marlene. Who is she?» Bonnie says while tightening her grip on my hand. I look around at the others and they are all watching me and by the look on their faces, they are demanding an answer.

«Your going to think I'm crazy.» I mumble and avoid eye-contact.

«More crazy than standing outside with a tornado around you, muttering something to someone invisible?» Damon asks. He does make a point. I'm the girl that walks out to the woodland in the middle of the night and have a memory loss.

«So..» I start and continue the whole story about the woman, Marlene. How I first saw her in the session with Bonnie, and then the conversation I just had with her. I also tell them about the branch on my bed. When I'm done I let out a big sigh in relief. It feels good to get this off my chest. Damon hands me his glass and I look up into his eyes. He smiles at me and I take the glass in gratitude. It is indeed a strong drink, but I needed it. I hand him back the glass and smile at him.

«So, trees? Flowers? And stuff..» Caroline says, thinking out loud.

«Bonnie, can't you continue with your spell? Finding out what she is?» Stefan asks and slides down on the couch besides Caroline. He takes his arm around her shoulders and they look so comfortable together. Like they have known each other for ever.

«That's the thing, I can't. It's the same as last time. It's like a blockage. Maybe it is this Marlene woman that created the block.» Bonnie says and lets go of my hand. Everyone sighs, including me. Damon suddenly stands up which makes everyone look at him in confusion.

«I'm going to look in the books. Maybe there is something there that can pinpoint us to what Aster is.» he says and walks towards the library before anyone can give him a reply. Stefan sighs and stands as well. He looks down at Caroline.

«We should help him. It's a lot of books to go through» he says and reaches his hand to Caroline. She takes it and they walk after Damon. I look at Bonnie and I realize that she is staring at me. She notices that I get a little freaked out.

«I'm sorry, but it's just that I find you fascinating. I can't affect you, and you can see people and things that aren't there and you can create a tornado around yourself.» Bonnie says while she continues to look at me like I'm a God that has shown itself to a human. I shrug at her, not knowing what to answer her.

«It's almost like you can draw power from the elements, like a witch. But your not a witch. I would have noticed that.» she continues, thinking out loud. I feel like I need to get away from her because she is kind of creeping me out. I walk over to the fireplace and thankfully, Bonnie starts to look in one of her books. I walk towards one of the bookcases that are standing on the opposite wall from the fireplace. I glide my eyes over the bookcase and admire the sight of all the books. Some are old but they are not as old as the ones in the library. I notice that Bonnie stands up and she turns to face me. I look over at her and she smiles at me.

«I'm going to get some water, do you want some?» she asks. As I'm about to answer her I notice that there is some blood running from her nose. She notices and takes her hand up to touch the blood. She looks at me confused and then she gasps and just falls to the ground. I run towards her and shake her. She won't wake, but I take comfort in the fact that she has a pulse. I stand and turn to walk to the library to get the others, when I catch something in the corner of my eye. I look to where I was standing before, in front to the bookcase. There is a book being drawn out from the bookcase, very slowly. I walk slowly towards the shelf, keeping my eyes on the book. When it is as far out as it can get without falling to the floor, it stops. I reach out and take the book in my hands. The book suddenly flips open which makes me jump and scream in surprise.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and thankfully it is Damon standing behind me. I look at him in horror, still holding the book open in my arms. He stares at me with a questioning face.

«Bonnie..» I say in a whisper. He looks over at Bonnie, on the ground. Suddenly Stefan and Caroline is above Bonnie, trying to get her to wake up. Damon is watching them and it is clear he is concerned. I don't look at them, all I can do is look at Damon. At his frowning profile. He looks over at me, realizing I'm staring at him. His concerned look is now directed at me. He cups my face with his hands.

«Are you okay?» he whispers to me. I nod at him, I think I have lost my ability to speak. Not because of this hopeless situation I just found myself in but because of his look. His concerned blue eyed look that is the most raw and beautiful sight in the world. _He_ makes me loose my speech. We get pulled out of our bubble by the sound of Bonnie gasping for air.

«Bonnie! Are you okay?!» Caroline screams at Bonnie.

«I'm fine Caroline.» Bonnie says while coughing and sitting up. She looks over at me and Damon. I make eye-contact with her and then she sees the book I'm holding. I had completely forgotten that I was holding it. I break out of the trance I've found myself in the last minutes. I look down at the page and frown. A ghost or something wanted me to see this. I read a sentence and I gape and look up at the others. They are all staring at me.

«What is it? What does it say?» Bonnie asks me.

«Dryad» I reply.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

«Give me that!» Damon says and rips the book out of my hands. He reads the page up and down and figures out that what I said was indeed correct.

«What the hell is a Dryad?» Caroline exclaims.

«A Dryad or a tree-spirit is divine figures and supernaturally long-lived and tied to their homes. They are loving creatures with powers that are drawn from the elements, especially wind, earth and objects that grow from the ground.» Damon reads out loud from the book.

«Well that explains the tornado» Stefan says. I'm just relieved that I'm not something horrible that needs to feed or something.

«Dryads can also be hateful and revengeful to them who harm them. Such as the old Greek story about the mortals that cut down trees, killing the dryads that lived in the tree. As punishment the other dryads killed the mortals and any other that tried to harm trees without propitiate the dryads first.» Damon continues and everyone looks at me like I'm about to rip their heads off. Well there goes my relief of not being something horrible. Damon shuts the book and places his hand on my back. He pushes me forward and guides me to the couch, I sit down with him beside me.

«That explains why I can't get into your mind, your a divine figure.» Bonnie says.

«This doesn't make any sense!» I exclaim and put my hands over my face. There is a silence and I can feel that the others doesn't really know what to say or do. I remove my hands from my face and look out into the room with an empty look.

«Marlene, she told me to find her and my so called family. They had shown me the way.» I say, thinking out loud.

«Your sleepwalking, that's probably how they were guiding you to them.» Bonnie answers me.

«But I never remember where I were walking» I reply to Bonnie.

«But I do. I followed you, remember? I said that you were walking around hugging the trees.» Damon says and I turn to look at him. His face is serious but I can see that there is a trace of a smile on his mouth.

«Why are you smiling?» I ask him confused.

«I'm just thinking about you walking around in your underwear, hugging the trees. It was a lot of fun.» Damon answers with a big grin on his face. He is clearly enjoying himself. I roll my eyes at him and can't help but giggle.

«Great! So we need to go to the place you were hugging trees and then we can find this so called family of yours inside one of the trees» Caroline says with a smile on her face. Clearly satisfied with her plan. Stefan turns to her and smiles.

«As much as I love your plan, we probably should wait until tomorrow. It's getting dark and we don't know what this group of dryads will do to us who are not their family.» Stefan's says and looks at both me and Caroline apologetic. Caroline sighs.

«Fine.» she says and stands up and walks over to the drink-table and starts to make herself a drink.

«You think they will hurt you guys?» I ask Stefan and I can hear the shock in my voice.

«I don't know. But we need to be careful. As we just read, dryads can be hateful.» Stefan answers me.

«Yes, if you have hurt them or someone else of their kind. You haven't hurt me, you have helped me.» I say. I'm not sure why I'm defending the dryads, I don't even know them. I didn't even know they were a thing until a couple of minutes ago. Damon takes my hand and squeeze it gently. I look at him and he gives me a weak smile. He is trying to calm me down. Why? I'm not even mad. I look around at the others, they are looking at me with a look that screams pity. I look back at Damon confused. He sees that I don't understand why everyone is looking at me, so he stands and drags me up with him. He is still holding my hand and he starts to drag me out of the room. He drags me into a bedroom. It is huge and there is a big bed in the middle that is placed askew. Is this his room? As I stare around the room he lets go of my hand and turns to look at me.

«What are you doing?!» I ask him harshly.

«What are _you_ doing?!» he replies with an angry voice.

«What do you mean?» I ask him. I'm so confused.

«You were clearly angry, and you had this strange green glow around you» he replies with a calmer voice.

«A green glow?» I ask him, narrowing my eyebrows at him. He doesn't answer me, he just stares at me like I'm a child that just lost her favorite doll.

«I'm sorry. I didn't even know that I was angry.» I say and look at him. I feel so hopeless. I can feel tears in the back of my eyes, pressing. I take a step backwards, away from him.

«Whats wrong with me?» I ask him in a whisper and a tear escapes from my eye, running down my chin. Damon sighs and walks towards me. I stretch out my arm to stop him from getting closer.

«No! I can hurt you without even knowing it.» I say with a sob. He takes my arm and moves it away and embraces me in a hug.

«I don't care. Nobody can hurt me without my permission.» he says while he holds me in a tender hug, that I really needed.

«I don't know if I'm ready to go to the dryads» I say after a while. My crying has stopped. Damon pulls away from the hug but he rests his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eye. His blue eyes look like ice but they feel warm.

«Aster, it's not about being ready or feeling prepared. Sometimes it's just about what you know you have to do, and when you do you will see that you're more ready than you realize.» he says and he actually makes me calm down. I place my hands on each side of his face and I smile at him.

«Thank you» I say and stand on my toes to reach up to him. I kiss him, clearly surprising him. But then he puts his arms around me, heating up the kiss. For the first time since everything has happened, I feel myself relax.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Waking up next to Damon was actually very calming. I lay on my back and tilt my head so that I can look at him. He is asleep, facing me. His face is so relaxed now. It's not like when he is awake, it's like the edges to his face are more smoother.

«You're staring» he says without opening his eyes. I smile at him even though he can't see me. As if knowing what I did, he opens his eyes and looks at me with a smirk. I'm still smiling like an idiot.

«Hi» I say.

«Hi» he replies and reaches over to me and kisses me gently on the lips. I take a deep breath and sit up in the bed.

«Today's the day» I say with another sigh.

«You ready?» Damon says and sits up as well. I turn to look at him.

«As ready as I can be, I think.» I reply and slide out of the bed and walk to the bathroom to get ready. Caroline has given me more clothes to wear so I don't have to be super smelly when I meet my «family».

When I'm done in the bathroom I walk out into the bedroom and Damon is still on the bed. He is on his side and is resting his head on his hand. He gives me his smirk and I have to take a deep breath to not jump on the bed to join him.

«I'll be downstairs» I say as I smile at him. He rolls his eyes and falls down on his back.

When I get downstairs, Caroline is sitting on the couch. I sit down on the couch opposite her. She smiles at me but she doesn't say anything.

«What?» I ask her.

«You and Damon, huh?» she says and does this weird thing with her eyebrows that makes me feel very uncomfortable.

«How did you…?» I start but she cuts me off.

«Vamp-hearing» she says and grins at me. Great, she could hear us. Well, two can play this game.

«So you were here too? All night?» I ask and smile sweetly at her. Her grin fades a little and she understands what I'm doing.

«Touchè» she says and we dismiss the topic, to my relief. I've never been a big fan of talking about boys with girlfriends. I have to be in a special mood if I'm going to do it, and maybe some alcohol is in the picture.

«How is Bonnie?» I ask before there is any awkward silence.

«She's fine. She went home shortly after you and Damon left.» she answers.

«Does that happen a lot? Her passing out and bleeding and what not?» I ask her curiously.

«I mean, it is something that has happened a lot. But it isn't fun when it happens. Bonnie sacrifices a lot for her friends, and some times she forgets to look out for herself.» Caroline replies with a sad tone. I don't answer her, I just give her a weak smile.

«Do you want something to eat? I'm starving!» she continues as she stands up. I stand up with her.

«Breakfast is the most important meal of the day» I answer in an overly chipper voice. Caroline just stares at me but she starts to laugh.

After breakfast Caroline and I walk to the hallway in front of the front door. There we meet Stefan and Damon. They are talking and are probably making a plan if everything goes down the crapper.

«You guys ready?» Caroline asks them and they look up at us like we just appeared from nowhere. I smile weakly to Damon and he smiles back, but with a concerned look on his face.

«Yeah, we're going to let the dryads do what they want, but if anyone of us is in any danger, we're going to have to use force.» Stefan says strictly. This sounds fair, I guess.

«Sounds like a plan. Aster?» Caroline says and looks at me. Now everyone is staring at me, waiting for a response.

«Sounds fine» I answer short. To be honest I'm so anxious I don't have the energy to talk.

«Let's go» Damon says and opens the front door. We walk down the driveway and it is a very nice day. The sun is shining and it is actually not too hot.

After walking in almost silence for a while I start to recognize our surroundings. Damon is leading in the front and Stefan and Caroline is walking together a couple of meters behind me. I speed up to catch up with Damon.

«This looks kind of familiar» I say to him when I've caught up, breathing heavy. He smirks at me.

«Tired?» he asks amused by my heavy breathing.

«Just trying to catch up with you» I reply and smile back at him. He chuckles and focuses at the road ahead again. We walk a little further and Damon suddenly stops, making me stop and look back towards him.

«This is where you were walking around hugging the trees» he says and looks around. It looks like he is on guard. Stefan and Caroline has joined us and they are all starting to look around for something that can indicate this so called home of the dryads. My home. I walk a little around and walk towards a patch of many trees. The others are spread out on the other side of this meadow we are standing on. As I move closer to the forest I can hear this strange sound. Like a low beeping. I look around but the others aren't hearing it. Which is strange since they have really good hearing. The dryads. It's them. I sigh and man up and I walk towards the sound in my head. The sound is getting louder and louder and I realize that it isn't a beeping, it is actually singing. Well, more like humming. There are no words, but the melody is beautiful and it kind of draws you in. Then I see it, a big tree. The biggest tree I've ever seen in my life. But I recognize it from the session I had with Bonnie. It's the home of the Dryads.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

I look at the tree and try to take it all in. It is really tall and the root is huge. I start to circle the tree to look at it in every angle I can. I can't see anyone, but the humming is loud. The branches is long and crooked, but they have many green leaves. I turn to look at where I came from, but the others aren't there. They haven't seen that I left. I decide to get closer to the tree and take a couple steps towards the tree. I walk very slowly, afraid that someone might appear out of nowhere. The ground underneath my feet makes this strange sound. Not like when you walk on leaves and branches, but like I'm walking on a sponge. I look down but it looks normal. The ground isn't even wet. When I look up I can see Marlene standing beside the tree, smiling. I can feel my pulse rising. She smiles at me with her beautiful smile. I smile a weak and unsure smile back.

«I see you found your way» she says and takes a couple of steps towards me.

«It was actually my friends that helped me get here» I say and move my gaze towards the direction they are in.

«I'm aware. But you found your way _here_ , to our home. What made you find us?» Marlene continues with her smile.

«I heard humming» I reply.

«Ah, the song of the spirits. Not many dryads have the ability to hear the spirits that are around their home. You have a gift Aster.» Marlene says with a more serious face than before.

«Can you hear them? The spirits?» I ask. Marlene smiles and chuckles.

«I can only hear them when they want me to hear them.» she answers. What does that mean? Does that mean I can only hear them when they want to be heard as well?

«Oh..» I reply and look around because I can't look at her anymore. She is staring, and her eyes are a bit frightening to be honest.

«Would you like to come inside?» Marlene says while gesturing her arm towards the tree. I wonder where they enter?

«I should probably wait for my friends» I reply with a shaky voice. I'm nervous and I'm not sure if it is a good idea to walk in to the home of the dryads alone.

«Only dryads are allowed inside _Artemis Agrotera_.» Marlene says with a strict voice that makes me shiver.

«Artemis Agrotera?» I ask confused.

«The tree. It means Artemis of the Wildland. Artemis is an ancient greek deity. Our goddess.» Marlene replies calmly and smiles at me. I can sense that talking about this Artemis is making her proud. I can hear Caroline in the distance, shouting my name. I turn to look towards the direction I can hear her and open my mouth to shout back at her but I get this feeling that someone is in my personal space. I turn my head back towards Marlene and she is literally standing a few inches away from my face. I gasp in surprise and she just stares at me with her serious face. She can truly be frightening when she wants to.

«I think it will be better if your friends doesn't come near Artemis Agrotera» she whispers calmly, but with a threatening tone. She is staring me down, not wanting me to make a sound so they can hear us. I decide I do not want to upset a dryad after reading about their revengefulness. I nod at her and she relaxes her face. She steps to the side and gestures that we should move closer to the tree. I walk beside her until we reach the root of the tree. The humming stops when I'm a few meters away from the tree, which makes it really silent. Marlene reaches her hand towards the tree and simply lays her hand on the tree. The ground in front of the tree tears open and it looks like a staircase leading down underneath the tree itself. I gaze at it with an open mouth and Marlene smiles at me, clearly humored by my reaction. She lifts her long dress and starts her descent. I quickly tear a piece of my top and throw it on the ground in hopes that the others will find it and know that I'm inside or underneath this tree. I hastily follow Marlene so she won't notice what I did. They won't be able to come inside but it comforts me to know that they will be there when I come out.

The stairs feels really long. It is pretty dark and it smells of dirt. Something is clearly illuminating this place but there are no candles or lamps for that matter. I wonder where the light is coming from? Probably another magical thing the dryads can do. We reach a landing and for a moment I can't see Marlene anymore and I can feel a sense of panic. She reappears and is standing beside something I assume is a door with something that looks like a blanket in front of it, clearly used as a door. Marlene reaches out and takes my hand. I look at her with a bit of confusion.

«Welcome home Aster» she says and lifts the blanket to the side and steps inside the room behind, dragging me with her by the arm. I straighten up and the room isn't a room. It looks like a valley with something that reminds me of balconies around the it in different floors. There are many doors that are leading out from the valley, just like the one we just came in from. I look up and I can't see the roof. It's like it never stops. Downwards a couple of floors is the ground. There isn't much down there but I can see something that looks like huts of some kind. There are beautiful dryads all over the place. Some are standing on the balconies and some are climbing on vines that are going across the valley in all directions. Everyone is wearing beautiful dresses in yellow and light brown. No one is wearing green like Marlene. Some have long dresses, like Marlene and some have short dresses that reach the middle of their thighs. Marlene has started moving and she is dragging me with her. We walk along the balcony and a couple of dryads pass us. They all nod respectfully at Marlene and they stare at me with a smile on their faces. But it hits me that they all look a lot like myself. They have long hair, round blue eyes, the same body shape and a mouth shaped like a triangle. Now that I think about it, Marlene looks a lot like me as well but I haven't even noticed it before now. She leads me inside a room that is the same size as a hall. In the middle is a long table that is made out of branches with two equally long benches on the sides. From the ceiling is a big chandelier that is made out of branches as well, and there are flowers hanging all over it. In the end of the room is a chair that kind of looks like a throne. Marlene walks across the room and sits down on the throne. She gestures at the bench for me to sit down. I walk across the room and sit down on the bench at the end so I'm closest to her. She looks very majestical sitting there. Marlene takes a deep breath and it looks like she is either manning up, which I think is doubtful, or she is tired. Now that I think about it she looks old. There are lines across her face and she looks very tired.

«Aster, there is something I need to discuss with you» she says calmly and authoritarian.

«Okay?» I reply and I kick myself mentally for sounding so stupid.

«As you know, you have a special gift that not many dryads get. We have known this since you came to us when you were little. We decided to let you live a human life in the belief that you would develop these gifts more than you would have done here.» she says. I look at her in disbelief.

«Some dryads, like myself, are here to lead. To take care of the rest of the dryads. Which you might have seen is that we all look similar. But it's whats inside us that separates us from each other. We have three different colors that defines us and three different dresses that defines how strong our gifts are. Dryads with brown dresses needs to be close to earth. They don't like to be above ground. Dryads with yellow dresses are really smart and calculated. They like to be above ground to learn about the earth and everything on it. Dryads in green dresses, like myself, have the ability to lead. Not many dryads wear green. Short dresses says that the dryad has a small doze of a gift, but they can have many different ones. Medium length dresses says that the dryad has a more defined gift but not very many. And long dresses» she says while grabbing her dress, showing that she has a long dress. «shows that the dryad has multiple strong gifts.» she says.

«So what you're saying is that a dryad in a long green dress has many gifts and is a leader?» I ask and look at her long green dress. She nods at me.

«How do you decide what a dryad is wearing?» I ask curious.

«We don't. Artemis Agrotera decides it, and it is your turn to receive your dress.» she says and rises from her throne. She walks over to something that looks like a door. I mean a real door, not like the blankets they have on the other ones. She opens it and gestures me to step inside. I walk over and look inside the room behind the door. It is a small room, it looks like a closet. I step inside and Marlene closes the door. She shouts from outside the door.

«Close your eyes».

I close them and through my closed eyelids I can see a bright light. The humming begins again and it feels like I'm standing in a tornado again. My hair is blowing all over the place, and suddenly everything stops. The wind, the humming and the light. I can hear the door opening and I open my eyes to see a stunned Marlene in the doorframe, gaping at me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Marlene is looking at me, up and down. She steps aside to let me out from the little room. I walk out and turn to look at Marlene, she is still staring at me. Not saying anything. I try to look down at myself to see what I'm wearing, but it's like I can't see it.

«What is it?» I finally ask her.

«I knew you were special» she says with a smile and walks off, leaving me confused. She comes back with a long mirror that has a frame that is made from branches, decorated with beautiful flowers. She sets the mirror down so it doesn't face towards me.

«Come here» she says and reaches out her arm. I walk towards her and take her hand. She smiles at me and squeezes my hand gently. She lets go of my hand and indicates that I should look in the mirror. I turn and look at my reflection. I don't really recognize the person as me. My hair has more volume and it isn't tangled together anymore. My skin is practically glowing but the big difference is the dress. It is a long beautiful emerald green dress with long sleeves. It is a fairly simple dress that goes in in the waist with a bow tied in the back. In the neck is a beautiful triangle with sparkling stones that looks like a big necklace. It reaches all the way down to the floor so I take my hands and lift the dress. Feeling the fabric. It's soft but it is made of something that is thick, probably so it won't tear easily. I notice the difference in mine and Marlene's dress. Hers is the same shape as mine, but her dress is more pear-colored than mine. She doesn't have a triangle with stones at her neck, she has a more simple design in lace.

«We need to talk about something» she says and indicates that I should sit down. Instead of going to her throne, she sits down opposite me across the table.

«As you can see you have the leadership dress, and we already knew that you were gifted. I just needed to see that you are indeed capable of leading before telling you this.» Marlene says while looking at me very seriously. I kind of feel like I'm on a job interview or something.

«Tell me what exactly?» I ask with a dry mouth. I don't like where this is going.

«I'm not going to be here forever. I have lived for many many years and it is time for me to find someone else to take my place. And I think that person should be you.» she continues and looks at me in anticipation. I just stare at her with complete shock. What on earth is she thinking? I just found out what I am and this is the first time I'm in the home of the dryads and she wants me to be the leader?

«I know what you must be thinking, you just learned the truth about yourself and this is not something I would have thrown at you if it weren't necessary.» she continues with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

«What makes you think that the other dryads want me as a leader?» I ask in an attempt to get her to change her mind.

«Your dress.» she says and smiles.

«That triangle with stones, nobody has ever had that since the first ever dryad.» she says proudly.

«Well I don't want to be a leader.» I mumble.

«Aster, this isn't about you. It's about the other dryads. No one is ever ready. But leadership is not a title or a position, it's an action and an example. You were chosen for this, that means that you are meant for this. That is nothing to be afraid of or something to dismiss. This is a gift, one of the many ones that you have.» Marlene says strict but it doesn't feel like she is telling me off. She actually calmed me down.

«Kiki!» Marlene suddenly shouts and after a few seconds a girl that looks just like me only with blonde hair comes into the room. Her head is bowed down gently and her hands are folded in front of her stomach. She is wearing a short brown dress I notice.

«My lady?» Kiki asks not looking up at us.

«Would you gather the Council, please?» Marlene demands with a sharp voice, but with a sweet tone that doesn't make her demand threatening. Kiki nods and disappears almost as quickly as she had arrived.

«The Council?» I ask.

«We have to fill them in. They will help you make decisions when you need help. They are the oldest and wisest in the Artemis Agrotera. They are also the ones that will conduct the change of leader.» she answers calmly.

«What exactly is going to happen to you? If I decide to become the leader?» I ask.

«When the time is here that I am no longer the leader, I will die.» she replies. I inhale sharply and she smiles a weak smile at me.

«I have been around for many years Aster. I do not fear death. I actually look forward to meeting my goddess.» she says very calmly.

«How long have you been a leader exactly?» I ask carefully.

«Around 500 years, but who's counting» she answers playfully. I gape at her in disbelief. She doesn't look a day over 30. But she does look tired, perhaps after all these years she just want to find her peace. But she can't die and find her peace without knowing that her people is in safe hands.

«Will I also become as well-lived as you?» I ask, not wanting to say old. Marlene chuckles.

«Perhaps. Maybe younger, maybe older.» she simply says. We get interrupted by Kiki walking into the room.

«The Council is ready for you and Aster, my Lady» she says and walks out. Marlene looks very pleased by the news and she stands up. I stand as well and walk after her out of the room.

«Do they all have to call you My Lady?» I whisper to her as we're walking.

«No, just the ones that are working for me. Kiki is like my assistant. The others can call me what they want. My Lady, Marlene..» she replies with an amused look on her face.

We walk a little further and we reach a door that is actually a blanket and Marlene stops and turns to look at me.

«I suggest this; we walk in here and fill the Council in. We then give you 2 days to think about this and then I will personally come to you for an answer.» Marlene proposes.

«Sounds fair» I reply, but my insides are screaming that I don't wan't to think about it. I already know what my answer is going to be. Marlene disappears under the blanket and I can hear voices on the other side. I take a long breath and I walk inside. The room has a big round table in the middle with dryads all around it. I stop in my tracks, surprised. I was not expecting so many. Everyone is staring at me, and they are staring at my dress. A woman rises from the table and is staring at me with an open mouth. She looks like she might be around 45. Suddenly Marlene appears beside me and folds her arm around my shoulder.

«This is Aster, Artemis Agrotera's latest chosen one. And as you can see» she says and points to my dress «she is special».


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Finding the others wasn't that difficult. I could hear them long before I could see them. In a way I feel different. When I came outside again it felt strange being somewhere else than underground. The Council didn't want me to leave but since Marlene is in charge she let me go, so that I could decide if I wanted to take her place as leader. Marlene said she was going to find me in 2 days to get my answer.

«Hey!» I shout at them. They turn and look at me like I'm a ghost. I notice Damon is standing with the piece of my sweater that I tossed on the ground outside the entrance. Damon comes rushing towards me and places his arms on my shoulder so he can look at me closer.

«Are you okay? What happened?» he asks and his expression is a mix of relief and total anxiety. I reach up and place my hands over his hands.

«I'm fine.» I say with my calmest voice and lift his hands away from my shoulders.

«Why are you wearing something else? This isn't the Oscar's Aster.» Caroline asks from behind Damon. I smile at her.

«I was inside the three that you found this in front of» I say and wave at the torn piece of fabric in Damon's hand.

«Wait, you were inside their home?» Stefan asks me with a concerned look on his face. Caroline and Damon both gasp and I look up at Damon. It looks like he is about to explode. I shrug at them.

«That doesn't explain why you are wearing a dress» Caroline asks exasperated.

«Let's walk back to the house and I'll explain on the way» I say and get ready for strong reactions.

«No, absolutely not!» Damon shouts when we're back at the house and I've told them everything. About my dress, the Council and the proposal from Marlene.

«Will this Marlene die even if you say no?» Stefan asks while Damon pours himself another drink and downs it.

«I think so. She is dying of old age, so she needs to find someone to take her place. It sounds like I'm the only one she is offering her leadership to, and she just want's to die at this point.» I reply with a lowered voice. I feel like if I talk to loudly Damon will kill something or someone.

«So she will die either way, but if you say no, there will not be any leader of the dryads?» Caroline asks me.

«I suppose» I reply. I'm feeling that my first answer to this proposal maybe wasn't right. I can't just let the dryads go on with no leader. But on the other hand, _I_ don't want to be the leader.

«This is absurd! You're not actually thinking about this?» Damon exclaims.

«Damon..» Stefan starts but Damon cuts him off.

«We don't even know these people! They can be devil worshippers or something for God's sake! I'm not sending you away to live with them in a three!» Damon shouts at me. I stand up and walk towards him.

«I was there, they are not devil worshippers.» I say to him as I stop in front him. He opens his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

«Hey. Nothing is decided, I'm not going anywhere. Marlene is coming for my answer in 2 days.» I say in an almost whisper and I reach out and cup his face with my right hand. I'm aware of Caroline and Stefan watching us, but I don't care. Damon needs this right now. And so do I to be honest. He sighs and reaches up and grabs my wrist.

«It _is_ decided. You're saying no.» he says and drops my hand down at my side. He takes his glass and walks out of the room. I'm stunned and frozen. How can he take this so lightly? It isn't just about me, it's about all of the dryads. I can't just abandon them. I get slapped back to reality when I hear someone behind me talking. It's Stefan, but it is like I'm under water.

«He just needs time. He just doesn't want to lose you» he says with a comforting voice.

«Yeah, it's like Damon's _only_ good quality.» Caroline adds. I can actually hear Stefan poke Caroline with his elbow. I can't help but smile a little smile. I turn to look at them.

«I'll be in my room» I say and smile a weak smile at them. They both give me a pity smile. I walk as fast as I can out of the room and I can hear them talking when I'm in the hallway.

I shut the door to my room and sigh. Normally I would go out in the forest to think about big decisions. But it feels like the forest isn't what it used to be anymore. I lay down on the bed and look up at the ceiling. How am I supposed to make this choice? If I decide to not be the leader, the dryads will not have a leader. If I say yes, I have to be a leader and my whole life will change, and I will lose Damon. I keep thinking that I want Damon to storm into my room and help me make a decision, but theres nothing. No sounds outside the door, no one is coming. I turn to my side and raise my knees up to my chest. I look out the window and look at the forest in the distance. I don't know if I'm imagining it, but I can see dryads climbing the threes, laughing and singing.

I continue to lie on my side and look out the window for what feels like hours. I don't think about anything. I just feel empty. I hear a sound outside my door and it feels like a bolt through my body. I hear the door open and in the first time in hours, I move and turn to face the person in the doorway. It's Damon. He is looking at me with an expression I have never seen before, but it is slowly breaking my heart. He is covered in blood and it is dripping from his mouth. **C**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

I sit up and scramble to my feet. I don't take my eyes off Damon. I walk to the foot of the bed and stop there, supporting myself on the bed. I feel lightheaded and I don't know what to do, or say.

«I'm sorry..» Damon says. His eyes are wet and he stands still, not wanting to come inside.

«What did you do?» I ask with a low voice. I'm surprised my voice didn't crack. Damon looks away from me, trying to hide from the question. I take a step towards him and ask him again.

«What did you do, Damon?» I demand with a sharp voice. He looks up at me and puts his hand out to stop me from coming closer.

«Don't..» is all he says.

«Damon..» I say with a low voice as I take another step closer towards him. In a split second he rushes away to the other side of the room. He presses his back against the wall as if he is trying to get as far away from me as he can.

«Don't come near me. I can hurt you» he says with a strain in his voice.

«You wouldn't hurt me» I say but I stay where I am, not wanting him to freak more out. He lifts his vision up to my eyes and his look is heartbreaking. He looks so hurt.

«Don't be too sure about that» he says and in a flash he is standing right in front of me, so close that I flinch. Is he trying to make me afraid of him?

«What is going on Damon?» I ask him, trying to make my pulse calm down.

«I was out in the forest, looking for your _family_.» he replies and I can feel my blood turn to ice in my veins. He notices that I stiffen and he smirks at me.

«I didn't find them though. I found some campers instead. It really is a beautiful night for camping» he says with a grin on his face. He takes his hand up to his face and dries off some of the blood around his mouth with the back of his hand. He exhales in a sigh that sounds like he is thinking about a nice memory. I take a few steps away from him, speechless.

«I guess I made that decision easier for you» he says and storms out of the room. I stay frozen and looking out into nothing but air. I hear something downstairs, but it is so distant that I can't make it out. I can hear Stefan though.

After a couple of minutes Stefan knocks on the door that is open. I don't move, but he comes inside and places himself in front of me so I have to look at him.

«What did he say to you?» he asks. I inhale and sigh.

«He said he made my decision easier» I reply. Stefan sighs but he doesn't look surprised or shocked about what his brother did. I guess after so many years he is used to it.

«This is what he does. He can't help himself, he want's everyone to hate him and he does horrible things to be the bad guy. He thinks he doesn't deserve something so he ruins it.» Stefan says. I can feel rage boiling up inside me.

«Where did he go?» I ask Stefan. Stefan smiles a weak smile at me.

«He's in his bedroom.» he says and walks out of the room before the conversation goes any further. I storm out the door and march to Damon's bedroom. It's empty. In a moment I'm relieved, but then I hear his shower turning off in the bathroom. Without thinking my feet are moving and I storm into the bathroom. I'm met by a Damon in a towel with wet hair. He looks at me like I'm someone he's never seen before.

«You don't get to do that.» I shout at him trying not to stare at his bare chest.

«What? Murder innocent people?» he asks amused.

«Yes, that. But also trying to make me hate you» I say with a lower voice.

«Well I succeeded.» he says staring at me. His face is passive.

«I don't hate you. I could never hate you» I say and look down at the floor.

Damon looks at me with a confused face.

«Why? What is it going to take for you to hate me?» he shouts.

I don't reply, I just try not to look at him. He comes closer and continues to talk.

«Should I find your mother and rip her throat out with my teeth?» he says while coming closer.

«Should I go to the dryads and kill every single one of them so you won't have to be their leader? That way I can have you for myself!» he shouts. He stops right in front of me. I can feel tears pressing, but I don't want to cry. I will myself not to cry. I look up at his face. His eyebrows is narrowed and his hair is wet.

«You don't think I hate the fact of choosing between the dryads and you?!» I shout back.

«There is no choice anymore. I made that clear. _I_ wouldn't choose me!» he replies.

«I didn't _choose_ to have feelings for you!» I shout. Damon parts his lips and stares at me. He takes a step away from me.

«How can you have feelings for me after what I just did?» he asks with a weak voice and a hint of anger in it.

«Because I see the best in you, even when you don't.» I reply.

«I don't do good Aster.» he says.

«You did good with me» I say and it comes out as a whisper.

«I can't stand the idea of loosing you» he finally says after a couple of minutes of silence.

«You will never loose me. You have me forever.» I say as I walk towards him and cup his face.

«Don't make promises you can't keep» he says and he smirks at me. I give him a relieved smile and kiss him gently.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After the two days have passed I have made my decision. I spent my time with Damon and generally doing ordinary things. We didn't really talk about my decision at all, which I'm glad about. It would just end in a fight where Damon storms off and feed on someone that is on the wrong place at the wrong time. I shower and walk out to the bedroom and look at my clothes. Two options; my ordinary jeans and sweater, or the long green dress. I have made my decision and I'm going to stick with it. I put on my choice and leave the room. In the hallway I can hear a small murmuring downstairs. After I have started walking down the stairs I can hear that Marlene is in the living room with the others. I take a deep breath and prepare for what lays ahead. Some are going to be glad and some are going to be disappointed. But either way I would have chosen, someone would end up disappointed.

I round the corner and everyone turns to look at me. No one is saying anything, they just stare at me.

«As you can see, I made my decision.» I say and wave at my long green dress.

I can see Marlene is relieved and she smiles at me. I return the smile, but then I look at Damon. He looks at me like I have betrayed him and I just want to fall to my knees and cry. We just stand there and look at each other, and I vaguely notice that the others are looking at us. I notice that Stefan and Caroline leave the room and Marlene walks to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

«Come when you're ready. We'll be waiting» she says and walks out the front door.

Damon takes a couple of steps towards me.

«You really do look gorgeous in that dress.» he says. I give him an apologetic look.

«I'm sorry but I feel like this is something I have to do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I left them without a leader.» I say and my voice is shaking. Damon notices and rushes to me and embraces me in a hug.

«I know. I have known since you told me that you had to make a decision and I don't blame you. You hear me?» he whispers.

We separate but his arms is still around me. I smile a weak smile to him.

«It's not like we'll never see each other again. I'm going to live like 20 minutes away from you. Underground, but still.» I say and smile. He smiles back.

«We'll see each other every day.» I continue and cup his face and force his head down to meet mine. I press my forehead towards his.

«Don't make promises you can't keep» he says. I push his head away from mine to look at him.

«I promise.» I say. He reaches in and kisses me.

«I'll follow you there. Besides, I have to learn the way if we are going to meet every day» he says and takes my hand and guides me outside.

After walking for a while we reach the tree and I realize that I don't know how to get inside. Damon just stares at the tree and looks at me with an amused look on his face.

«What?» I ask.

«I love what you've done with the place» he says and looks at the tree. I turn to look as well and something inside me just clicks and I can't stop laughing. I'm going to live in a tree, underground. Damon laughs with me but he stops after a while and just looks at me like I'm an idiot. When I'm finally able to stop he comes towards me and puts his hands on my back.

«See you tomorrow, Babe» he says.

«Babe?!» I ask him and look at him like he is an absolute idiot.

«Was just trying it out. So thats a no?» he asks.

«NO!» I say slowly so he will understand that it is out of the question. He just laughs and we kiss. Not a long farewell kiss, but a nice and sweet «see you tomorrow» kiss. He lets go of me and I walk towards the root of the tree. I place my hand on the root and the door opens and shows the stairs. I look towards Damon that is standing there gaping at me.

«That was like the coolest thing you've ever done.» he says and looks at me like I'm a mystical creature. I smile at him.

«See you tomorrow» he says.

«See you tomorrow» I reply and he turns and walks away.

I walk down the stairs and I'm met by Marlene and a couple of other dryads that I recognize from the Council.

«You ready?» Marlene asks me.

«Yes. And you?» I reply. Marlene looks a little surprised by the question. Like she haven't really thought about that she is actually going to die.

«Yes, I'm ready.» she answers and looks very calm. We walk to the room with the throne and the large table. This time the table is full of dryads. Marlene walks to the front of the room and stands in front of the throne. She introduces me and I walk over to her and stand beside her. I notice there is something that resembles a coffin on the left side of the throne that is decorated with branches and flowers all over.

Marlene and I face each other and then she takes my hands. Then Kiki comes and makes a circle around us with something that looks like dirt but it smells like cinnamon and vanilla. Marlene starts to speak in Latin and she just looks at me with a smile on her face. I feel like I have to do something but I haven't been told to do anything so I just stand there. After a while I can feel something in my arms. It's like electric shocks going up my arms. I look down and see the Marlene's hands are turning blue. I gasp and look up at her, she is still smiling at me, but I can see that she is in some pain. I can see that her face is also turning blue and she can see the horror in my eyes.

«It's okay» she says and then she closes her eyes. She lets out a deep breath and then she falls down, letting go of my hands and breaking the circle that was formed around us. Kiki and two other dryads rushes towards Marlene's motionless body and they lift her into the coffin. They close the lid and rushes away. I turn to look at the dryads that are seated at the long table and when I turn to them they all rise and curtsies to me.

I sit down at the throne and smile at them. This is my life now.

This is my home.


End file.
